wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Doesine Alwain
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = |death = }}Doesine Alwain was an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah and was a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower. Appearance Doesine was elegant, and tall for a Cairhienin. She was pale, slender, and somewhat boyish. Her large, dark eyes seemed even darker because of her paleness. Though pretty, she often looked like a mischievous boy. Her eyes often seemed naughty. Strength and Abilities Being for a time a Sitter in the Hall indicated that Doesine is also a high ranking sister and a strong channeler by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she had the strength needed to Travel. Her level of strength in the books is described as the same of Seaine Herimon, and few levels below Saerin Asnobar and Pevara Tazanovni. This is confirmed exactly by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 16(4). History Doesine was 133 year old when she died. She was born in the year 867 NE and went to the White Tower in 882 NE. She was born with the spark, and was found by an Aes Sedai very shortly after she had first touched the Source. Doesine didn't believe what she had done, and didn't want to go to the Tower; she went unwillingly, bound hand and foot, and gagged. She would often tell this story to novices, to show them their circumstances weren't as bad as hers. After spending six years as novice and eight as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 896 NE. She was selected Sitter in the year 981 NE. She was quite young to be a Sitter; her selection reflected her Ajah's regard for her poltiical astuteness, intelligence and capabilities. Doesine was a cutler's daughter, and she ran away three times as a novice. Twice, she made it out of the Tower grounds. On her third and last try, she made it as far as a bridge, where she saw two Aes Sedai, panicked, and turned herself in. In truth, the two sisters knew nothing about her, and her absence had not been noted. Her turning herself in lessened her punishment, though it was still quite fierce because it was her third offense; the White Tower wanted to discourage others from running away, and the fact that she had tried thrice was kept secret. Doesine was so grateful her punishment had been lessened though, that she thanked the Mistress of Novices afterwards, to the woman's surprise. Her Warder was Adsalan. She appeared to have a preference for wearing strong colours, often seen wearing pink or deep blue, and rarely yellow. Yet though she dressed elegantly, when irritated she would swear and curse. She remained loyal to the White Tower during the Schism and somehow contributed to said Schism. In fact Doesine, Yukiri, Saerin and Rubinde, Sitters known for their rebellious temperament, were persuaded/manipulated to vote for the deposition of Siuan Sanche and then to raise Elaida as new Amyrlin Seat. They all regretted early this decision; Doesine was one of the SItters who suffered a penance of Labor under Elaida. Doesine was made to do laundry, which helped make Doesine want to see Elaida deposed. When the Ajahs began fighting one another, Doesine was a victim. After straying too near the Red Ajah quarters, she was roughed up. Activities Suspicion Doesine, along with Yukiri, Saerin Asnobar, and Talene Minly, followed Pevara Tazanovni and Seaine Herimon into rooms below the White Tower, where Pevara and Seaine questioned them using the Oath Rod, which forces the holder into speaking the truth. Doesine reswore her Oaths, proving she was not Black Ajah, but Talene refused to reswear them and was discovered to be Black Ajah after she was questioned on the Chair of Remorse. Doesine was the only one able to operate it, and used it to torture Talene for confessions. They questioned several other Aes Sedai and inadvertently found out about the Salidar spies. She was present when Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan granted the Sitters' requests to begin negotiations with the Salidar Aes Sedai. She had to Heal Egwene al'Vere after her constant visits with Silviana Brehon. She was in the White Tower basement when Meidani brought Egwene in with her. Egwene told them to continue finding the Black Ajah but to remove the fourth oath they had placed on the rebel spies. Egwene also pointed out that Siuan Sanche was deposed unlawfully due to a Black Ajah member being part of the bare minimum of Sitters required. Egwene punished She was at dinner with Elaida and most of the other Sitters when Elaida began to taunt Egwene and demanded her to stop telling lies about a Seanchan invasion on the White Tower. Egwene refused and enraged Elaida to the point where she used the One Power on Egwene, drawing blood and sending her unconscious. Doesine stood with the rest of the Hall of the Tower to raise Egwene unanimously as the new Amyrlin Seat. After the de facto unseating of Elaida and raising of Egwene, she and the other Black Ajah hunters became Egwene's strongest allies in the new Hall of the Tower. She and Seaine practiced making the Mask of Mirrors weave on Egwene's command, but instead altered the voice so something else was heard entirely. This was part of Egwene's campaign to smoke Mesaana out. Doesine arrived late to a secret meeting called by Hall of the Tower. She voted for a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which included Rand al'Thor as he was King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army. In that same meeting, Doesine voted in favor of the new rules and procedures in the Hall, which included temporarily replacing a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present. The Last Battle Doesine accompanies Egwene back into their camp, after the later managed to successfully escape from the Sharans. Doesine was killed by an explosion of Earth formed with saidin at the Field of Merrilor in the Last Battle, while battling alongside Leane Sharif and Raechin Connoral, among others. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Best healers Category:Sparkers Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai